The present invention relates to fasteners, and more specifically, to a reverse bow retention push pin fastener.
Push pin fasteners are typically used to secure two members together, such as panels or the like, and include a head and a shank. Conventional push pin fasteners serve a retaining function, but do not create tension or pressure between the members or panels. One type of push pin fastener includes one or more sets of spaced fins formed along the length of the shank, which then become flexed and engaged upon insertion within a pair of aligned panel apertures, thereby preventing the fastener from being extracted and the panels from separating. However, over time these types of fasteners weaken and lose the ability to securely hold the panels together.
Therefore, it is beneficial to have a push pin fastener that incorporates a feature which prevents the push pin from loosening over time as well as creates tension or pressure between panel members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reverse bow retention push pin that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention advantageously provides a reverse bow retention push pin including a head portion, a shank portion extending a predetermined distance from the head portion, a plurality of fins disposed along the shank portion, and a bow shaped member a predetermined distance between the head portion and the plurality of fins.
It is a feature of the present invention that the reverse bow has flexible distal ends which, upon full insertion, are flexed toward the head thereby creating tension.